totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Off the Radar (TDTROTD)
The host with the most has the six teams dumped in the woods and has them hike through it and must reunite with him at the campsite, a best friend struggles without the other by their side. In the end, a certain villain frames a certain camper due to her issues. Plot The episode begins with Chris doing a recap of the previous episode, he then shows an uncharacteristic moment when he shows discomfort for having Scarlett compete after the last "Stunt" she did however brushes it off. At the mess hall, Katie is devastated by Sadie's elimination, Gwen, Dawn and Sammy try to comfort her but fail. As Courtney and Heather get into an argument about who will be the team captain, Scarlett reviles in her confessional that she is going to throw the challenge so one of the two could be eliminated. Chris enters the hall and orders the campers to finish up their lunch as he has a challenge for them. A quick cuts now shows all the campers in the forest, Chris explains that the six teams must hike through the forest and return to him, he also says that the winners will receive any music of their choices. As the challenge begins, Chris hands the team leaders (Duncan, Trent, Eva, Courtney, Shawn and Noah) maps and compasses so they may find their way back to the campgrounds. The teams all run off, as they run, Cody sprains his ankle, forcing Sierra to carry him. The Villainous Vultures stop at a clearing, Courtney and Heather get into an argument, while Scott and Alejandro try to break it up, Scarlett steals both the map and compass from Courtney and throws them into the woods. Team Victory are in the lead and come across a destroyed promo bot from Pahkitew Island, the others are impressed when Shawn admits that Shawn destroyed them, however their lead is cut short when a bear chases after them, Team Chris passes and takes the lead. Meanwhile with the Vultures, Blaineley points out to both Heather and Courtney that the other teams have passed them, Courtney then smugly says that she has the map until, to her shock, that the map is gone, along with the compass, most of the Vultures are angered but Scott is sympathetic and comforts her. Team Chris then arrive at the camp, Chris announces the win over the loud speakers, while they celebrate, Sierra accidentally drops Cody but picks him up, Team Victory, followed closely by the Hamsters, Confused Bears and Team Amazon arrive. As it cuts to the next afternoon, the Vultures arrive, only to find the other teams there, Chris announces that he will see them at the campfire ceremony. During the voting, Scarlett and Heather publicly vote for Courtney while Courtney votes for Heather, Alejandro's, Scott's and Blaineley's votes are not seen. As Chris hands the safe campers a marshmallow, Courtney is shocked to find that the others, minus Scott, who voted for Scarlett, had voted for her, Chef drags her to the boat of shame as Courtney swears vengeance at Heather. Chris then signs off the episode. Cast * Trent, Owen, Noah, Sammy, Amy, Tyler and Lindsay all appear but have no lines.